


can't help falling in love

by petukhhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alcohol mentioned, timeskip spoilers - ish, uni christmas party except no christmas mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petukhhh/pseuds/petukhhh
Summary: Калифорния, вечеринка и два влюблённых по уши идиота.действия фанфика разворачиваются на втором году учёбы Иваизуми в Штатах.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> написано на #HaikyuuSecretSantaRU для @kinnoying (в твиттере)  
> с прошедшим новым годом и рождеством! очень-очень надеюсь, что Вам понравится мой брейнрот и Вы останетесь довольна! <3
> 
> небольшой плейлист, под который писался фанфик:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPnj27qahdu0sU4bYEu1GZe_CqgiyBVzg
> 
> в середине текста они танцуют под Die In Your Arms Джастина Бибера, но я писала под версию, которая есть в плейлисте выше,,

Ойкава тихо смеётся над шуткой Даниэля, после отпивая из красного пластикового стаканчика розового цвета пунш, в составе которого он, если честно, не уверен. Американец напротив него чуть выше самого Ойкавы, и его глаза красиво блестят каждый раз, когда на них светит один из разноцветных прожекторов. Даниэль красивый и классный, а ещё Даниэль заправляет за ухо один из упавших на лицо Ойкавы локонов и на его щеках красуется небольшой румянец. Ойкава убирает ладонь того от своего лица, улыбается и говорит, что у него уже кое-кто есть, тем самым явно расстраивая собеседника, но расходятся они на позитивной ноте, после того как Даниэль в очередной раз шутит что-то такое, о чём Ойкава завтра даже не вспомнит.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Ойкава оглядывает помещение в поиске человека, который привёл его сюда в первую очередь, но «ёжика» коричневых волос нигде не видно, поэтому он решает отправиться к ближайшему столику с едой и напитками.

Всё это так сильно напоминает сцену из тех американских фильмов про студентов, которые Ива-чан и Ойкава смотрели, когда они были поменьше, когда университет казался ещё чем-то далёким. Приглушённый свет, меняющий цвета под настроение диджея за установкой, куча студентов, Те-Самые-Красные-Стаканчики™. Музыка на английском — быстрая, медленная, но ни в коем случае не печальная. Море алкоголя и веселья.

— Ойкава! — глупое подтанцовывание парня останавливается, так же как и рука, подносящая к его рту булочку с корицей. Иваизуми чуть ли не налетает на него, кажется, до этого бежавший через весь зал, чтобы добраться до Ойкавы как можно быстрее.

— Привет, Ива-чан. Веселишься? — выражение лица Ойкавы тут же смягчается при виде своего парня, и Тоору быстро суёт в рот свою булку, запив соком, на который он решил перейти, чувствуя, что алкоголя в его системе уже достаточно. По крайней мере, на пока.

Иваизуми сначала дожидается, пока Ойкава проест рот, после чего выхватывает его напиток и кладёт на столик (перед этим немного попив, конечно же). Он берёт своего парня за руки и тянет глубже в зал, прямо в середину танцующей толпы.  
— Потанцуй со мной!

Совсем не сопротивляясь, Ойкава следует за Ива-чаном, ярко улыбаясь и размышляя о том, как же Калифорния изменила его Ива-чана. На их выпуске, чуть меньше двух лет назад, именно Ойкаве приходилось тащить слегка угрюмого Иваизуми танцевать с ним. Не то чтобы Ива-чан был против, Ойкава ни за что не заставлял бы своего лучшего друга переступать через себя, но Ива-чану нужно было расслабиться и повеселиться. Это ведь был их выпускной.

И сейчас, чувствуя ладони Иваизуми на своей талии, пока они танцуют в такт хитов этого года, Ойкава чувствовал необъяснимую радость за своего парня, который смог открыться благодаря его новым друзьям из университета.

Оба успевают по несколько раз сменить свою пару для танцев, слегка вспотеть, но к моменту, когда в зале начинает звучать медляк, Ойкава и Иваизуми снова вместе, всё ещё в таком же чудесном настроении, как когда они разделились, и даже слегка соскучившиеся друг по другу.

Руки Иваизуми уже на автомате находят своё местечко на талии Ойкавы, мягко обхватывая её и прижимая парня ближе к себе, пока тот удобно устраивает свои руки вокруг шеи и на плечах Иваизуми. Без лишних слов Ойкава нагибается, чтобы быстро поцеловать своего Ива-чана, улыбаясь и хихикая.

— Чего смешного, Дерьмокава? — в словах Иваизуми ни капли злости, совсем наоборот — смех самого близкого на свете человека заставляет посмеиваться и его тоже.

Ойкава лишь качает головой отрицательно и подпевает песне:

_Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish_  
_Ох, я ничего не могу поделать, я просто эгоист_  
_There's no way that I could share you_  
_Я бы ни за что не делился с тобой_  
_That would break my heart to pieces_  
_Это разбило бы моё сердце на тысячу осколков_  
_Honestly the truth is_  
_По правде говоря, то_

А потом Иваизуми приходится ловить дурацкого Ойкаву, который решил устроить проверку на доверие посреди их медленного танца, правда, падая всего лишь в сторону, а не назад. Спустя мгновение его падение приобретает смысл, и Иваизуми закатывает глаза, стараясь сдержать широкую улыбку, но проваливаясь.

_If I could just die in your arms_  
_Если бы только я мог умереть в твоих руках_  
_I wouldn't mind_  
_Я был бы не против_  
_'Cause every time you touch me_  
_Потому что каждый раз, когда ты касаешься меня_  
_I just die in your arms_  
_Я просто умираю в твоих руках_  
_Ooh, it feels so right_  
_Ох, это ощущается так правильно_  
_So baby baby please don't stop girl_  
_Так что, детка, детка, пожалуйста, не останавливайся_

Иваизуми поднимает своего парня обратно наверх одним рывком и снова целует его, и оба так счастливы настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Мы танцевали под эту песню на нашем выпуске, — говорит Ойкава под самый конец трека. — Ты был таким неопытным и неуклюжим и почти всё время ходил по моим ногам.  
— Тогда советую радоваться моему прогрессу, а не вспоминать тот позор, — Иваизуми клацает зубами перед носом Ойкавы, от чего второй вновь смеётся, а вот от щипка в ягодицу он взвизгивает, возмущённо шипя.  
— Ива-чан! Мы на людях!

— Которым мы совершенно неинтересны, — ухмыляется Иваизуми и кружит Ойкаву, даже если для этого ему приходится встать на носки — он всё ещё ниже Ойкавы и всё ещё ловит подколы по этому поводу время от времени, но изредка это играет ему на руку. Но не сейчас. Иногда да, но точно не сейчас.

Песня заканчивается — заканчивается и их танец. Они решают подкрепиться чем-то, что ещё на осталось на столе, и, может, найти по пиву, если остальные ещё не выпили всё, что привёз Джо.

Со временем к ним присоединяются одногруппницы, изначально хотевшие получить номерок «этого красивого иностранца», но оставшиеся ради уморительных историй из детства парней, которые заставляют Иваизуми краснеть от стыда и несколько раз тыкнуть Ойкаву в бок, чтобы тот не болтал слишком много.

Дженни и Оливия оказываются приятными собеседницами, но ближе к утру они уезжают домой, перед этим убеждая Иваизуми в том, что их правда не нужно провожать и что их встретит брат одной из них, поэтому Иваизуми и Ойкава снова остаются вдвоём.

— Тебе идёт, — спустя несколько минут молчания, начинает Ойкава, взяв ладонь своего друга в свою. Убедившись, что Иваизуми слушает, он продолжает. — Ирвайн. Америка. Вот это вот всё со студенческими вечеринками и университетом, и… — Ойкава теряет мысль, спасибо всё же найденному пиву, и просто продолжает взмахом руки, надеясь, что Ива-чан его поймёт.

Конечно же Иваизуми понимает, он всегда понимает.

— Это звучит невероятно глупо, Тоору, — он смеётся, накрывая губы парня своими, улыбаясь в поцелуй, из-за чего они много сталкиваются зубами — Ойкава тоже не может сдержать улыбки. — Но спасибо.

Иваизуми снова приближается с мыслью о следующем поцелуе, но тёплые губы партнёра встречают его на полпути. Поцелуй на вкус похож на горькое пиво, однако всё ещё кажется слаще любого шоколада. Очевидно, чувства друг к другу перебивают даже вкус самого дешёвого алкоголя.

Вечеринка вокруг них начинает потихоньку умирать, людей становится всё меньше и меньше, а музыка кажется тише, чем до этого. Они продолжают сидеть на одном из столиков, еда с которого пропала ещё очень и очень давно, и целовать друг друга из раза в раз, наслаждаясь ощущением близости и тепла.

— Отведёшь меня в бар, когда я буду в Сан-Хуан летом?

— Обязательно, Ива-чан.  
На фоне играет «Can't Help Falling In Love» Элвиса Пресли. Они улыбаются.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за прочтение, буду очень-очень рада любому фидбеку <3


End file.
